The Bug-type Pokémon Were Electrocuted
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "Whoops. That was my fault. Totally accidental. Sorry. Totally sorry. – Burgh x Elesa. Gift!fic for Paradigm of Writing.


_Hell hath no fury like a Bug Trainer scorned._

Well, not necessarily _scorned_ , per se, but more like pissed due to an incident involving his precious Bug-type Pokémon, electricity, and a woman that is both a model and soon-to-be murder victim.

Yes, you have read all of that correctly.

And _yes_ , all of it is completely true.

Oh, is that way too much information that to be thrown upon you? Ahaha, my apologies. Allow me to start from the beginning of this weird and interesting tale…

* * *

"Burgh…Burgh! …Wake up, you idiot!"

The Gym Leader was not expecting Lenora to splash a bucket of water upon him, thus ruining his nap and quite humorous dream of a dancing Accelgor. In matter of fact, where did she even get the water from? Argh, what is that the first question he thinks of? Shouldn't he be wondering why his clothes had to be soaked with ice-cold water?

"Did the water have to be freezing?" he mumbled, teeth clattering and body shivering. "If you wanted me to freeze, you could have gotten a Cubchoo to do the job."

"Ice-cold water provided by yours truly!" Cress exclaimed. "Brycen let me use his gym to get it nice and cool." Burgh scowled.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Cress. I really do appreciate it. You're a real stand-up guy!"

Cress furrowed his brows, cocking his head at his fellow Gym Leader. "Is that sarcasm I detect in your voice?"

"Perhaps," he smartly replied.

"No time for arguing, boys!" Lenora interrupted. "We're going to be late to the grand opening of the PokéCafé!"

"Poké…Café?" Burgh inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Uh, I wasn't informed of a PokéCafé."

"Get with the program, Buggy Burgh!" Cress exclaimed. "You'd think a fellow Gym Leader would know these things! The PokéCafé is gonna be the hottest café in Castelia City! All of us Gym Leaders are gonna be there to welcome it!"

"And it would be a very fun welcome if we're not there!" Lenora stated. "Come on!"

Lenora grabbed Cress and a still-confused and protesting Burgh and dragged them out of the door of the Café Warehouse. The few customers chuckled as they watched Burgh struggle against Lenora's grip.

"W-wait! I still don't get it! And my clothes are still wet, ya know!"

"Don't worry, Buggy Burgh!" Cress said, cracking a smirk. "I'll ask Chili to dry you off."

Burgh narrowed his eyes. "Bugs don't like fire, Water Boy."

* * *

"Oh _Arceus_ ," Burgh mumbled. "This…this is the PokéCafé?! It's too flashy!"

The sight of the PokéCafé was truly overwhelming. Large and bustling with patterned, rainbow lights, the PokéCafé was a perfect reflection of the hustle and bustle of Castelia City.

It was a lot for one man to take in.

"You'd think an artist such as yourself would appreciate this," Cress teased.

"I appreciate the finer things in life, Cress."

"I didn't know bugs were considered 'the finer things in life', Burgh."

Burgh was going to reply with a quite witty retort, but the high-pitched screams of a woman captured his attention. He was not prepared for Skyla to come from the sky like a Woobat out of hell, but then again, anything was possible with Skyla.

"'Sup, Burgh!" she greeted as she landed on top of him, ignoring his screams of agony. "How're you today?"

"Dying," he replied, his voice muffled by the ground. Skyla chuckled.

"Whoops! Haha, sorry. I was flying on my Unfezant when she got spooked by the loud noises of the crowd. I needed somewhere to land, so I figured I might as land on someone familiar!"

"Get…off…me…" the Bug Trainer pleaded. Skyla rolled off him, and Burgh was sure that some ribs were fractured. Ugh, where was the nearest Pokémon Center?

"You alright, Burgh?" Cress asked, extending a hand. Burgh grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Well, Cress, a high-flying woman just landed on me, and I believe I have a concussion. So, yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you for asking."

"Ah, there's that sarcasm again, haha!"

" _Ladies and gentleman, the PokéCafé will be opening in five minutes! Will all Gym Leaders report to the front of the café, please?"_

Skyla jumped up and down. "Oh goody! It's show time everyone! Let's go!"

Lenora laughed heartily. "You're quite excited, Skyla."

"Of course!" she exclaimed, twirling round and round, her reddish-brown hair dancing with her. "There's a brand new place both us and our Pokémon to hang out in the grandest of places. It's a momentous, er…moment! Right, Burgh?"

Burgh shrugged. "Well, people are fascinated by this grand opening, so I guess you are right, Skyla."

"Of course I'm right! Now, let's go!"

Skyla grabbed Burgh and started to run off, much to the Gym Leader's disdain.

"Be careful with an injured man, please!"

* * *

" _Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the grand opening of Castelia City's PokéCafé!"_

The crowd cheered, the lights flashing and music bursting matching the level of their excitement. The Gym Leaders stood on the flashy stage built for the event, waving to the crowd and flashing smiles.

"Isn't this exhilarating?" Cress asked Burgh, his sparkly blue eyes focused on the wave of Trainers and normal citizens before him. "Just looking at their happy faces?"

"It does bring a nice amount of joy," Burgh agreed.

"These are the kind of moments that make me happy to be a Gym Leader."

"Heh, yeah."

"Citizens and Trainers of Castelia City, we are happy that you have decided to come to this sparkling event!" the famous personalities Nancy and Christoph said in perfect unison, the spotlight focusing on them as they walked onto the stage. "As you can see, we have very special guests with us tonight: the Gym Leaders of Unova!"

A favorable shout from the crowd was the response. Nancy smiled.

"Look at all those happy faces and pure enthusiasm, Christoph! You can just feel the joy, the happiness, the excitement!"

"You really can feel it, Nancy! It's absolutely splendid and amazing! I bet you the Gym Leaders feel it as well."

Nancy nodded. "Speaking of Gym Leaders, we've something special planned. Gym Leaders, could you please take out two of your Pokémon!"

"Call out our Pokémon?" Burgh asked. "Why?"

"That's something not even I know, Buggy Burgh," Cress replied, taking out two PokéBalls. "Panpour and Simipour, let's make a splash!"

Cress threw the PokéBalls into the air, revealing the Spray and Geyser Pokémon. They landed next to Cress, dancing around their Trainer.

"They're excited today," Cress noted. "The most excited Pokémon, of course!"

Lenora snorted, taking out two PokéBalls and tossing them into the air. "Bragging, eh, Cress? Well, I'm sure my Watchog and Herdier can do better! Come on, girls!"

The two Normal-types gracefully revealed themselves, with Herdier howling into the air and Watchog doing something akin to a little tap dance.

Burgh laughed, pulling out his PokéBalls. "Come on, Lenora, the Watc _hog_ the spotlight." Lenora rolled her eyes.

"Oh my Arceus, you sound just like Elesa."

"Hey!" Elesa cried. "My puns are funny! _That_ was just highly distasteful."

"Leavanny, Whirlipede, come on out!"

The Pokémon revealed themselves from the PokéBalls, with Leavanny landing gracefully onto the stage and Whirlipede plummeting straight to it, causing a small earthquake and hole in the stage. Burgh mumbled a "Whoops!"

Elesa grandly waltzed to the edge of the stage, PokéBalls in either hand. She grinned, striking a pose.

"Dearest Emolga and Zebstrika, reveal your beauty!"

A flash of light blinded the crowd, and the sounds of Zebstrika and Emolga could be heard. The audience oohed and aahed in response.

"That's our Nimbasa Gym Leader, ever so flashy!" Nancy noted. "What a sparkling queen, that Elesa."

"Indeed!" Christoph agreed. "Let's see if all of our Gym Leaders can match that blinding spark. Leaders, please ask your Pokémon to perform their flashiest, most breathtaking of attacks!"

"Alright!" Skyla announced. Now we're getting somewhere. Unfezant, Swanna: use Fly and Aerial Ace! Stun the crowd with your graceful flight!"

The Proud Pokémon flew into the air, and the White Bird Pokémon followed suit. They twirled around each other, gracefully and delicately dancing, silencing the crowd and eliciting the occasional gasp as they flew over the random citizen's head.

"Ah, look at Skyla stealing the show! Leavanny, jump in the air and use Razor Leaf!"

Leavanny followed the order, jumping in the air and creating an array of bright green leaves.

"Now Whirlipede, follow suit and use Venom Drench!"

The Curlipede Pokémon performed the attack, drenching the leaves, causing them to glow a beautiful violet.

"How come you guys are having all the fun?" Elesa mocking whined. "I wanna have fun, too! This model needs to be under the limelight. Zebstrika, use Spark! Emolga, follow up with Volt Switch!"

"W-wait, Elesa!" Burgh cried. "Leavanny and Whirlipede are still in the air! The attacks are going to – "

Burgh's voice was drowned out by the pained cries of Leavanny and Whirlipede. A gleaming gold light blinded the audience yet again, and the sparks flew into the air. The Gym Leaders and their Pokémon ducked, and Elesa and Burgh stared wide-eyed at the phenomenon going on before them.

The Bug-type Pokémon were being electrocuted by a combination of Volt Switch and Spark.

The entire event lasted nothing more than a few, terrifying seconds, but everyone couldn't help but stare at visibly fried Pokémon fall from the sky, with Whirlipede causing yet another hole in the stage. Amazingly, they were standing, and Burgh sighed a breath of relief.

Whirlipede and Leavanny wobbled momentarily before toppling over in a highly comedic fashion. To Burgh's horror, they'd fainted. The Gym Leader dropped to his knees, mouth agape, one eye twitching.

"Whirlipede…Leavanny…" he mumbled, shock and fear marring his features.

The crowd had grown silent. Elesa looked around before chuckling nervously.

"Well, that was a _shocking_ event, haha! …Ah, I'm so screwed."

* * *

The Xtransceiver continued to ring, producing the same, monotonous ring for the eighth time that day, much to Cress and Lenora's chagrin.

"Burgh, you are acting like a child," Lenora scolded. "Now answer the darn thing! It's giving me a headache."

"SHE ELECTROCUTED MY POKÉMON!" Burgh screamed, pacing back and forth of the café. The various patrons curiously eyed the seemingly oddball Gym Leader, slightly amused and slightly creeped-out. "No way I'm gonna answer her calls!"

"Argh, don't yell, don't yell!" Cress exclaimed, covering his ears. "We understand that you're upset, but – "

"More than upset! Pissed! My Leavanny's antennae are _singed_. Singed, I tell you! How am I supposed to draw the twentieth entry in the _My Dear Leavanny_ series?!"

Cress raised an eyebrow. "You…you have twenty portraits of your Leavanny?"

"I would, if she wasn't injured!"

Lenora exhaled deeply. "Oh dear Arceus! You act as if they died! It was an accident, an _a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t_. Think of it like a Pokémon battle."

Burgh moved a few loose strands from his face and crossed him arms, scowling. "Humph," he huffed. "A one-sided battle."

"Yippee ki-yay, Skyla and the Swanna Squad is here today!"

The fear-inducing declaration and foreboding shaking of the café was enough to make Burgh turn around. Approaching him quickly was a grinning Skyla and a flock of Swanna, all ready to meet a scared-shitless Burgh. The Bug Trainer panicked, frantically trying to look for an escape route and –

"Burgh! I've been looking for you!"

– unfortunately failed as Skyla pounced on him and Swanna surrounding them, effectively crushing the already-slim chance of precious escape. He swore he heard a few bones crack, and the piercing stares of the Swanna made sure he didn't move a single muscle.

"I bring grand news!" the high-flying girl exclaimed, shifting around and rupturing Burgh's organs. "Grand news from the Grand Electric Lady herself!"

"Dying…again…Skyla…"

Skyla grinned. "Whoops! Sorry once again." She hopped off him, allowing Burgh to flip over onto his back and breathe normally again.

"Now," he said, standing up and dusting himself off, trying to ignore the soulless stares of the Swanna, "what are you talking about?"

"The Grand Electric Lady has noticed you weren't answer her Xtransceiver calls, so she had sent me here with an important message."

"Grand Electric Lady…you mean _Elesa?!_ "

Skyla placed her hands on her hips. "Yep! You got it right!"

"I'm assuming she sent the Swanna, too."

She nodded in response. "Said you'd probably walk away if I didn't send in reinforcements," she explained.

"Well, she was right in that aspect… So, what is it? What is the message?"

"She wants you to meet her at the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel."

"The Rondez-View Ferris Wheel?!" Burgh blushed slightly, a light pink painting his face. "That's…that's a couples-only Ferris wheel…"

"Ooooooh! Burgh has a crush on Elesa! Burgh has a crush on Elesa! Two eccentric people making the perfect match! How _romantic_!"

Cress clasped his hands together and made kissing noises, raising Burgh's ire. Skyla followed suit, and the two continued their lovey-dovey taunts until Lenora appeared.

"Did…did I, um, walk in on something?"

"Lenora!" Burgh exclaimed, running to her, only to be stopped by two Swanna pecking at him. He yelped, stepping backwards until he bumped into Skyla.

"Lenora, great news: Burgh is in love with Elesa!"

"What?! He was just exclaiming his hate for her!"

"Cress, shut up! I'm not in love Elesa. Skyla, explain why she wants me to meet her at the ferries wheel."

"She wants the chance to properly apologize for the other day."

Burgh's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Of course she does, you avant-garde fool!" Lenora said. "The least you can do is to go see her!"

"But – "

"No buts!" Lenora glared at Burgh, staring the poor artist down. "If you don't, I'll make sure you feel my wrath. Herdier loves playing with bugs, Burgh."

"No need to threaten me, Lenora! I'll go visit her at the Ferris wheel, alright?"

"Good."

"Good indeed!" Cress cooed. "Now Burgh can reveal those passionate feelings he has been hiding from us all to his one and only Elesa!"

"I'll kill you with a paintbrush, Water Boy!"

* * *

"Hey, Burgh."

Burgh stared at her, a certain amount of hate gleaming in his eyes. Elesa cringed.

"Alright, then. No greetings. That's understandable." An awkward silence. "So, I, uh, wanted to apologize about…you know."

"I see."

"Listen, Burgh, I'm not that great with apologies, so can we let bygones be bygones?"

"Well, let's see…my Pokémon is still in the midst of recovery, probably dealing with the worse kind of pain, so…no."

"Ugh, I understand that you're mad, but they didn't _die_. They're alive. Horribly scarred, but _alive_."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"It's the fact that my precious babies were horribly injured! Dwebble misses his friends quite terribly."

"I totally understand – "

"You don't, Elesa. You don't understand, and the fact that you seem to be taking this so nonchalantly just proves it."

Elesa stared at him, and Burgh was sure that she'll huff and walk away. Instead, she sighed sadly, placing her hands behind her back.

"You're right. You're really right. But I'm sorry, and I'm not giving up until you see that I'm sorry."

Burgh stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond.

"Could you ride the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel with me?"

"Hm?"

"The Ferris wheel," Elesa repeated. "Could you get on with me? I don't want this to be a complete waste of your time."

"Elesa…ah, sure."

It was an awkward, uncomfortable ride, especially with Burgh overhearing the gushy sweet nothings of the couples around him. He felt like a fish out of water, and he'd taken a quick glance at the model sitting next to him, who had remained uncomfortably silent for the ride. He could see her oceanic blue eyes sparkling, but not with that electric vigor of hers. No, it was more of a melancholy and other conflicting feelings.

"Elesa, are you alright?"

Elesa quickly looked at him. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Burgh noted that her voice sounded a bit off. Distant, maybe, as if something else has completely preoccupied her mind.

The two got off the ride, and Burgh blushed slightly at the murmurs from the other couples who incorrectly believed that he and Elesa were on a date. It was embarrassing, and the artist wanted nothing more than to go home and check on his Pokémon. He turned to Elesa, who was staring at him.

"See you later?" Elesa asked, and Burgh could sense a hint of hope behind that crystal-clear voice.

"Uh, sure. See you, Elesa."

"Alright. And Burgh?"

"Yes?"

"Please forgive me."

The model walked away, and Burgh remained, watching those black heels click and clack off into the distance.

* * *

According to the Nurse at the Pokémon Center, Burgh's Pokémon had done a full recovery, meaning the artist could now start on number twenty of _My Dear Leavanny_. Finally, he could put that shocking incident behind him, and get back to doing what normal people do: paint detailed, fancy pictures of Joltik and Galvantula.

"Hello, there Burgh! It's nice to see you." The Nurse smiled and presented two PokéBalls. "Here is your Leavanny and Whirlipede."

"Ah, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Burgh exclaimed, taking the capturing devices from her. "You're a life savior."

The Nurse grinned. "I'm just excellent at what my job requires of me."

"That you are. So, what is the cost?"

"No need to pay! A woman by the name of The Shocking Supermodel has paid all expenses."

"Shocking Supermodel…oh my Arceus, Elesa! Really?!" Burgh folded his arms. That was surprisingly nice of Elesa to pay the medical bills, and Burgh remembered how harshly and coldly he treated her. Damn, now he has to apologize and thank her, which was utterly and completely ironic.

Why did he, of all people, have to end up in this situation?

* * *

People that didn't know Burgh would call him crazy for standing outside of the Nimbasa Gym at night. People that did know him would say it was normal.

Burgh shivered, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket. It was colder than Brycen's Gym, and he was sure that his toes were not frostbitten. He knocked on the door of the Gym again, calling Elesa's name.

"What?"

Burgh jumped and turned around, coming face-to-face with an Elesa covered in a long, black fur coat.

"Burgh, what are you doing out here?"

"I…I thought you would be at your Gym."

"No, I was at a photo shoot," she explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to thank you for paying for the medical costs. And to apologize."

Elesa frowned. "You don't have to apologize, Burgh."

"I have to, Elesa. I'd treated you pretty coldly a few days ago, and – "

"I don't deserve an apology."

"…What?"

Elesa shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Just…it's really late, and I can tell your cold. We should go home."

"I can walk you home," Burgh offered. "It's the least I can do."

Elesa shrugged. "If you want."

The two walked in a somewhat comfortable silence at first, but Burgh couldn't shake off the urge to make some sort of small talk. She wouldn't accept his apology, so he needed to reestablish their relationship to some semblance of normality.

"Why do you model, Elesa?" Burgh asked sheepishly.

"Why do you paint artwork?" Elesa responded.

Burgh laughed. "Well…I don't know, actually. I've just always felt like it was something I wanted to do, something that I needed to have in my life. It's…it's something I loved ever since I discovered I had the talent for it."

"Then you have your answer."

"But surely you must have some reason?"

"Really, Burgh? Must I really?"

Elesa stopped walking momentarily, allowing the moonlight to cast its glow upon her. Burgh stood there, awestruck by how all of her fascinating features were illuminated, showing off an untapped beauty that isn't seen on the various TV programs. It was like the light revealed the real Elesa, a side of this electric model he has never seen before.

He swore his heart skipped a beat.

Elesa glanced at him, a poignant look in her eyes, before she started walking again. Burgh clumsily snapped out of his trance and accompanied her the rest of the way home.

The model unlocked the door and stepped inside, facing Burgh one last time.

"I guess we have one thing in common, Burgh: what we do, we cherish, and we would be crushed if it were to fade away from our hands, dissipating into the wind like smoke."

Burgh stared at her, surprised by the words that left Elesa's lipstick-painted lips. "That…was surprisingly poetic."

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." Elesa shrugged. "A refreshing shocker."

"I could draw you," he spouted out suddenly.

"I could draw you, if you want. Though, I draw Bug-type Pokémon better than real people, haha!"

Elesa looked at him. "Really…?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"…I would really like that. Thank you."

They gave their goodbyes, and Elesa gave once last warm smile, closing the door. Burgh stood there for a few moments, shivering, thinking of the night's events.

And he slumped onto the steps, sighing heavily at the fact that he, Burgh the Premier Insect Artist, has finally found someone he loved more than art and Pokémon combined.

* * *

Those dark, heavy sketches that formed a rough, beautiful replica of Elesa, the model. Of Elesa, the electrifying woman. Of Elesa, the woman that keeps Skyla flying high in the air, but yet has no one to give her that much-needed recharge. It was exhilarating, and as Burgh cleaned up the picture a bit, adding those vibrant, exuberant colors, he found himself appreciating Elesa's beauty even more. He found himself staring at her for the past few days, and he is surprised that she hasn't ordered her Zebstrika to use Volt Switch on him. Damn, Cress and Skyla were _right_.

"Are you done?" Elesa asked. "I've been in this pose for the past three hours. I'm a model, but even this is rough."

"Almost," Burgh replied. "Just…gotta…there! Check it out."

Burgh showed Elesa the painting, and smiled at her surprised look. The painting represented her well: it showed off her curves, her shocking electric blue eyes, her warm smile. It was Elesa, the real Elesa, and Burgh knew he could see that Elesa realized it.

"It's…so beautiful. Thank you, Burgh."

"Haha, no problem. It's not that hard to capture your beauty." Burgh placed the painting on its easel. "I just have to let it dry, and then you'll be able to take it home."

Elesa stepped closer to Burgh. "You have no idea how special that painting means to me."

Burgh blush at the close proximity Elesa was to his face. She allowed him to stare into her eyes, watching the sparks in them. He analyzed her face overall, her mature she looked, how soft her lips looked.

Her lips. Her utterly kissable lips.

Without warning, Burgh pulled Elesa closer to him and kissed her softly, gently, and ever-so-passionately. It had taken him a quick second to realize that he just asked for a death wish, and he ended the kiss and quickly as he started it.

Now it was time to panic.

"Holy Arceus, I did not mean to kiss you so out of the blue. I'm…I'm… _oh Arceus_."

"Burgh…"

"Please, don't kill me, Elesa. I'm too young to die."

"Kiss me again."

"NO, HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL – wait, I'm sorry, what?"

Elesa sighed, shaking her head. "Listen, I'm not the romantic type. Or maybe I am. I don't know. I don't have a single clue of what I am. I just know I'm a model, I'm a Gym Leader, I can't coherently produce sappy, love-filled sentences, and – from what I've recently discovered – I love you. I love you a lot. I love you more than what I can express and – and I just know I need you, the complete opposite of this contradictory mess."

Elesa leaned in, continuing the kiss and letting the artist know that he could safely remain alive. It lasted longer this time, held more meaning as they held each other serenely in place. If it wasn't for the need to breathe, they would have allowed the kiss to last forever.

Elesa was the one to break the kiss, smiling at a widely-grinning Burgh.

"I love you a lot, you know. Those contradictions of yours – those are the reasons why you're beautiful."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry about your Pokémon."

And they kissed again.

* * *

"It's alright. It's funny how, without that event, we wouldn't be talking like this."

"Heh, yeah. It would've taken way longer to reach that point."

"The Rondez-View Ferris Wheel is really beautiful at night," Burgh mentioned, intertwining his fingers with Elesa. "Lights on and colorful, illuminating to midnight-blue sky."

"Yeah," Elesa agreed. "Really – "

"HEY, IT'S THE ELECTRIFYING SWOOBATS! COME ON CRESS, RUN FASTER!"

"Oh my Arceus, _no_ \- !" Burgh was interrupted by a flash of reddish-brown slamming him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. It was as if Skyla was a magnet, a highly obnoxious, but well-meaning, magnet, designed to cause Burgh as much pain as possible whenever, wherever.

"Ooooh!" she cooed. "You're on a date with Elesa. How cute!"

"Vision…fading…life support system…failing…tell Leavanny and Whirlipede that…I've always loved them."

"Skyla, you're killing the man," Elesa stated.

"I keep doing that a lot. Sorry!" Skyla got off of Burgh, leaving him sprawled on the ground like a crushed Yanmega. Cress appeared shortly afterwards, panting heavily.

"Arceus, woman," he said in-between breaths, "you run faster than a Ninjask can fly!"

Elesa raised an eyebrow, ignoring Burgh's grunts of pain as he stood up. "Cress? What are you doing here?"

Skyla jumped up like a giddy child and ran to Cress, grabbing his arm.

"I'm on a date with Cress!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"W-what?!" both Burgh and Elesa cried. "Cress? Seriously?"

"Double date time!" the waiter announced. "Right, Buggy Burgh?"

"Well, if Elesa doesn't mind…"

Elesa smiled. "I can never get enough of my precious Skyla. Cress, on the other hand…"

Burgh, Elesa, and even Skyla laughed, much to Cress' chagrin. The waiter spouted out a few choice words, and Burgh couldn't help but think that he was in some surreal, quirky, never-ending dream. It was funny, the prospect of failing in love with a woman that was directly responsible for the injury of his precious Bug-type Pokémon, but it had played out like a story he would want to read over and over. The perfect artwork was painted, and he could look at for as look as he likes.

And to think that this all started because a Leavanny and Whirlipede had gotten into a freak accident with electricity. What a _shockingly_ great love story.

* * *

 **I was going to be totally creative with the title, but I decided being straightforward would so much better and funnier.**

 **So, here I am, doing something for the Pokémon fandom. Something…highly random and quirky and hella dialogue-heavy. Ironically, I'm not that good at writing humor. Haven't done anything Pokémon-related since I've played Black and Black 2 (I need to buy those games again. I love Cheren and N so much).**

 **Anyway, this is a fanfiction to celebrate the two years a very special author has been on this site. I've been working on this since May, writing and rewriting and rewriting some more. Dude, writing this brought back so much memories of my journeys through Unova. Sounds lame, I know, but there was so much stuff I'd forgotten. There's a bit of nostalgia.**

 **So, Paradigm, I've delivered you electrocuted Bug-type Pokémon; a somewhat self-centered but well-meaning Elesa; a very exasperated Burgh; and OOC characters all-around. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **#BurghAndCressIsMyNewBrOTP**


End file.
